As server capabilities become more powerful, the ability to cool servers has become increasingly demanding. To address the large amount of heat generated by servers, the servers are generally immersed in non-conductive liquids for cooling. The existing cooling liquid is controlled by a valve, and when the server needs to be operated on, the flow of the cooling liquid is stopped through the valve. This causes the problem of unsatisfactory server cooling. Furthermore, a liquid tank used for storing the cooling liquid takes up a lot of space.